tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Futurama (serie de televisión)
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 6 |num_episodios = 114 |lista_episodios = Anexo:Episodios de Futurama |productor_ejecutivo = Matt Groening David X. Cohen |productor = |localización = |duración = 22 min. aprox. |cadena = FOX (1999-2003) Comedy Central (2008 – presente) |otras_cadenas = Antena 3 LaSexta Neox |primera_emisión = 28 de marzo de 1999 |última_emisión = presente |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = Los Simpson |sitio_web = http://www.comedycentral.com/shows/futurama/index.jhtml |imdb_id = 0149460 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Futurama es una serie de dibujos animados, creada por Matt Groening, el creador de otras series como Los Simpson, y producida por Matt Groening y David X. Cohen para el canal Comedy Central (desde 2009) y Fox (1999-2003). La serie sigue las aventuras de un repartidor de pizza, Philip J. Fry, que el 31 de diciembre de 1999 cae por casualidad en una cápsula criogénica y despierta mil años después. En los Estados Unidos la serie comenzó a emitirse el 28 de marzo de 1999 y fue cancelada el 10 de agosto de 2003 por la Fox. Futurama también se emitió en Adult Swim dentro de Cartoon Network, entre enero de 2003 y diciembre de 2007, cuando la licencia de dicho canal expiró. Regresó en 2007 con la salida de una de las cuatro películas en DVD, las cuales se dividieron en dieciséis episodios para formar parte de la quinta temporada. Comedy Central mantiene un acuerdo con 20th Century Fox para emitir todos los episodios existentes y sus cuatro películas con un formato episódico. Futurama se retransmite en Comedy Central desde enero de 2008. Tras el éxito de ventas de los DVD y gracias al apoyo de los fans, los creadores de la serie prepararon su regreso en junio de 2010, esta vez, en Comedy Central, haciendo llegar a esta cadena a récords de audiencia históricos. El nombre "Futurama" proviene de la exhibición del año 1939, Feria "Mundial" de Nueva York. Diseñado por Norman Bel Geddes. La exhibición mostraba el mundo de 30 años en el futuro. Personajes y reparto thumb|250px|right|Logotipo de la empresa de transportes ficticia [[Planet Express, empresa en la que trabajan los personajes principales de la serie.]] ‎ Futurama pertenece al género comedia de situación, por ello la trama gira en torno a las actividades y aventuras de los empleados de la empresa Planet Express.Cook, Lucius (April 26, 2004). Hey Sexy Mama, Wanna Kill All Humans?: Looking Backwards at Futurama, The Greatest SF Show You've Never Seen. Locus Online. Retrieved on January 27, 2007. La mayoría de los episodios tratan sobre el trío Fry, Leela y Bender, aunque también de otros personajes. ;Philip J. Fry (Billy West): Fry es un muchacho que trabajaba como repartidor de pizza, fue congelado justo antes de la madrugada del Día de Año Nuevo del 31 de diciembre de 1999, despierta durante el Fin de Año de 2999. Obtiene un empleo en Planet Express, una empresa propiedad de su pariente más cercano (su sobrino), el profesor Hubert Farnsworth, donde trabaja como un repartidor de carga. Él es, como consecuencia de ciertas medidas que toma en el episodio "Todo anda bien en Roswell", su propio abuelo. Está enamorado de Leela. ;Turanga Leela (Katey Sagal): Cuenta con un solo ojo y una melena morada, y es la capitana de la nave de Planet Express. Al principio de la serie creyó que era una huérfana extraterrestre, con el deseo de conocer sus orígenes. Más tarde se da cuenta de que es hija de unos mutantes de alcantarilla. ;Bender Bending Rodríguez (John DiMaggio): (Bender Doblador Rodríguez) Un robot alcohólico, fumador, egocéntrico, egoísta y ladrón. Originalmente está programado para doblar objetos. Fry es su compañero de apartamento. Fabricado en México. Es adicto al vicio, las apuestas ilegales y Robopilinguis. Bebe constantemente alcohol para mantenerse libre de óxido. Al dejar de beber, se le forma óxido en la cara, que aparenta ausencia de afeitado. A pesar de todos sus malos hábitos, es el mejor amigo de Fry. Su frase característica es "Besa mi brillante trasero." ;Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth, o El Profesor (Billy West): Nacido el 9 de abril de 2841, el Profesor Hubert Farnsworth tiene a Fry como un pariente lejano (su tatara.... tío). Farnsworth fundó Planet Express y es un inventor destacado. Tiene su propio clon creado para ser su sucesor, Cubert Farnsworth. ;Dr. John A. Zoidberg (Billy West): Un extraterrestre parecido a una langosta con tentáculos en la boca, procedente del planeta Decapod 10 que es autoproclamado experto en humanos, a pesar de sus limitados conocimientos de anatomía humana (Confunde el corazón con el estómago o a los hombres con las mujeres). Proporciona cuidados médicos incompetentes a la tripulación. ;Amy Wong (Lauren Tom): Amy es una chica increíblemente rica, muy guapa y simpática. Con ella, Planet Express es muy propenso a tener accidentes. Es una estudiante de ingeniería en la Universidad de Marte y heredera al hemisferio occidental de ese planeta. Nacida en Marte, aunque es étnicamente asiática. Sus padres son Leo y Ena. Inicialmente se la ve algo promiscua, aunque luego desarrolló una larga relación con Kif Kroker. También tuvo una relación sumamente breve con Fry. El profesor Farnsworth la contrató para beneficiarse de la compatibilidad que comparten referente a la sangre. Cada vez que sufre un accidente o se cae, ella grita Hồ Chí Minh. ;Hermes Conrad (Phil LaMarr): Un burócrata jamaicano con un don especial para archivar. Fue campeón mundial de limbo. Está casado con LaBarbara y tiene un hijo de 12 años, Dwight. Otros ;Zapp Brannigan: Capitán estelar de gran renombre pero absolutamente incompetente. Enamorado de Leela, con la que mantuvo un encuentro sexual en la primera temporada y un segundo encuentro sexual en la sexta temporada para salvar a la Tierra de la censura total. Es cobarde y algo obeso, aunque presuntuoso y narcisista. Su nave recibe el nombre de Nimbus. Tiene esclavizado a su ayudante Kif y usa peluca sin que nadie se de cuenta ;Kif Kroker: Se trata del asistente de Zapp Brannigan. Es un extraterrestre verdoso, de aspecto parecido a un anfibio. Es el novio de Amy Wong. Sufre de un constante acoso de su jefe que hace que su autoestima sea cada vez más baja. ;Mamá: Es la dueña de la fábrica de robots de Mamá. Tuvo una relación amorosa con Hubert Farnsworth. Se muestra como una anciana adorable y gruesa, pero en realidad es un traje que oculta su extrema delgadez. Es mezquina, rencorosa y muchas veces enemiga de los protagonistas. ;Sr y Sra. Wong: Son los padres de Amy Wong, poderosos millonarios dueños de la mitad occidental del planeta Marte. De apariencia asiática aunque con atuendos de vaqueros, obsesionados con que su única hija se case y les dé nietos. Poco vistos en la serie. ;LaBarbara Conrad: Es la esposa de Hermes Conrad y tienen un hijo, Dwigth. ;Dwigth Conrad: Es el hijo de Hermes Conrad. Amigo de Cubert Farnsworth. ;Cubert Farnsworth: Es el clon de Hubert Farnsworth. Creado a partir de una verruga en su espalda. Es un niño obeso y con la nariz de cerdo, provocado por un error del profesor Farnsworth al dejarlo demasiado tiempo en la probeta. ;Flexo: Robot doblador enemigo de Bender. Su aspecto es idéntico al de Bender, excepto por una perilla negra. ;Turanga Morris y Turanga Munda: Son una pareja de mutantes, padres de Leela. Viven en las alcantarillas, en Vieja Nueva York. ;Nibbler (Mordisquitos en España y Mordelón en Hispanoamérica): Es la mascota nibloniana de Leela. Fue rescatado por ella antes de una implosión planetaria y llevado a la Tierra al principio de la serie. Teniendo el tamaño de un gato doméstico, es capaz de devorar animales mucho más grandes que él en pocos segundos, y sus excrementos son conocidos como 'Materia Oscura', valiosísima puesto que es utilizada como combustible para las naves espaciales. No hay que dejarse engañar por su encantador aspecto, Nibbler es en realidad un ser altamente inteligente perteneciente a una raza cuyo cometido es mantener el orden en el universo. Se revela en el capítulo "El porqué de Fry" que fue el responsable de la criogenización de Fry. ;Scruffy: Es el conserje de Planet Express. A pesar de trabajar en la misma empresa que el resto de personajes, nadie le conoce y siempre que le preguntan quien es él dice: "Scruffy el conserje", y cuando debe trabajar dice "yo no limpio nada". ;Pazuzu: Es la gárgola mascota del Profesor Hubert. ;Seymour (SimurDiera en Hispanoamérica): En el capítulo "Ladrido Jurásico (Jurassic Bark)", fue un perrito callejero que Fry encontró un día en el pasado. Desde entonces fue su fiel mascota que siempre lo esperaba pacientemente en la "Pizzería Panucci". Probablemente el único que extrañó a Fry después de su congelación. 1000 años después, su restos fosilizados fueron encontrados por arqueólogos, exhibidos en un museo hasta que Fry lo reconoce e intenta clonarlo, pero finalmente decide dejarlo descansar en paz. Su ladrido era como si cantara "I'm walking on sunshine". Está basado en la historia real de Hachikō. Doblajes Ajustes Futurama se desarrolla durante el siglo XXXI, un siglo lleno de maravillas tecnológicas. Con diversos dispositivos y estructuras similares a un diseño futurista. El calentamiento de la atmósfera, la inflexible burocracia y el abuso de sustancias son algunos de los temas dados en el siglo XXXI, en un mundo donde los problemas de la tierra se han convertido en los más comunes y más extremos. En la serie se muestran los prejuicios de los humanos contra los mutantes, que se han visto obligados a vivir bajo tierra en las alcantarillas. El hogar de los personajes principales que habitan en la tierra es la ciudad de Nueva Nueva York, construida sobre las ruinas de la actual ciudad de Nueva York, denominado la "Vieja Nueva York". Numerosos avances tecnológicos han sido realizados durante el siglo XXXI. La capacidad para mantener vivos a personas en conservas fue inventado por Ron Popeil (que tiene una aparición en "Una gran montaña de basura"), esto es usado por los guionistas para poder contar con algún personaje famoso de la actualidad. Curiosamente, varios de los políticos en conservas ya estaban muertos antes de la llegada de esta tecnología, uno de los ejemplos más destacados de esta anomalía es Richard Nixon, que murió en 1994. Internet, que cuenta con su propio mundo digital (similar a The Matrix o Tron), es lento y en gran parte consiste en pornografía, pop-ups, y "sucias" salas de conversación, aunque algunas pueden incluir material educativo para los jóvenes. La televisión sigue siendo una forma primaria de entretenimiento. Los robots son una vista común, además de ser la principal causa del calentamiento de la Tierra gracias a sus sistemas de alcohol. La rueda está obsoleta (Fry hasta parece no reconocer su diseño), fue olvidada y sustituida por vehículos y tubos de transporte. En Futurama los guionistas no cometen errores de continuidad, que sirven para promover los chistes. Por ejemplo, mientras que en un episodio se dice que la antigua tripulación de Planet Express murió por culpa de las abejas asesinas, más tarde el episodio "La picadura" trata sobre uno de los miembros de la nueva tripulación que también muere por las abejas asesinas; Otro ejemplo de este humor de continuidad se puede apreciar en el primer capítulo de la serie, en el cual se observa la sombra de Nibbler debajo de la mesa al caer Fry a la cámara de congelación, más tarde en el capítulo "El Porque de Fry" se ve como Nibbler es el causante de dicha congelación de Fry.Verrone, Patric M (2003), DVD commentary for "The Sting", Futurama. Original airdate June 1, 2003. No. 12, Season 4. 20th Century Fox. El mundo del mañana se utiliza para destacar la ciencia ficción de hoy. Cultura y sociedad La Tierra se representa como multicultural en la medida en que hay una amplia gama de recursos humanos, para robots, y además los seres extraterrestres en la serie interactúan con los personajes principales. De alguna manera el futuro se presenta como socialmente más avanzado. Los robots constituyen la mayor "minoría" de la serie. A menudo son tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase, mientras que unos pocos robots ricos son presentados como miembros de la clase alta. La mayoría de robots son auto-conscientes y se han concedido la libertad y la libre voluntad. Sin embargo, en tiempos de crisis, son obligados a servir a los seres humanos. Muchos de los robots viven en apartamentos especialmente construidos para robots, con habitaciones del tamaño de un armario pequeño y armarios del tamaño de un gran departamento. Los mutantes de alcantarilla son seres humanos mutados que viven relegados en las alcantarillas por la ley. La religión es todavía parte de la sociedad, a pesar de haber cambiado mucho. Las principales religiones se han fusionado para convertirse en una única, Las figuras religiosas de la serie son el Papa Espacial, el Diablo Robot y el reverendo Preacherbot (aunque Jesús sigue siendo venerado). Aunque muy pocos episodios se centran exclusivamente en los cambios religiosos en el universo de Futurama. thumb|200px|right|Bandera de la Tierra.‎ La Tierra tiene un gobierno unificado, encabezado por el Presidente de la Tierra (de la temporada 2 en adelante es la cabeza de Richard Nixon). La capital de la Tierra es Washington DC, ya que con las políticas de guerra de Estados Unidos conquistaron el planeta entero. La bandera es similar a la de Estados Unidos, sólo que en vez de estrellas tiene una representación de la Tierra. La Orden Democrática de Planetas (DOOP) es la organización de ficción en el universo de Futurama, similar a las Naciones Unidas y a la Federación Unida de Planetas del universo de Star Trek. Numerosas otras galaxias han sido colonizadas o han hecho contacto en el año 3000. Marte ha sido colonizado y es el hogar de la Universidad de Marte. Las cabezas de los Presidentes de Estados Unidos desde George Washington hasta Bill Clinton, y muchos personajes famosos son colocadas en tarros. Estos se exhiben en el Museo Nacional de Cabezas. Son alimentados con comida para peces. Lengua thumb|left|400px|Cada signo del alfabeto extraterrestre corresponde a un signo del alfabeto inglés. En la serie también se usan alfabetos extraterrestres que aparecen a menudo en el fondo, por lo general en forma de garabatos, anuncios o en etiquetas de advertencia. El primero es un sencillo cifrado de sustitución uno a uno del alfabeto, mientras que el segundo usa un código de adición modular y más complejo. Ambos suelen proporcionar bromas adicionales a los fans lo suficientemente entregados como para descodificar los mensajes. Además de estos alfabetos, la serie utiliza el alfabeto. El inglés también ha evolucionado, pero sigue siendo comprensible. Los cambios incluyen la sustitución de la palabra Christmas («Navidad») por Xmas (con la X'' pronunciada como tal) y el cambio de la pronunciación de ''ask por metátesis a æks. Irónicamente, æks representa una pronunciación antigua de la palabra, siendo el moderno æsk una innovación, por lo que el siglo XXXI ve cómo la palabra cierra el círculo. El universo de Futurama también hace diversas predicciones audaces sobre el futuro de la lingüística. En un episodio se da a conocer que el francés es una lengua muerta y que ahora la lengua oficial hablada en Francia es el inglés (en la versión francesa de la serie, es el alemán la lengua muerta). En otro episodio se ve un anuncio en el metro que dice "Aprende spanglish" por lo que parece que la mezcla de inglés y español acaba convirtiéndose en un idioma de masas. Según Matt Groening, la serie presenta los llamados Frozen Gags, que son chistes que no se ven a simple vista, sino que se debe pausar el episodio y ver atentamente a la pantalla. Aparentemente, los muchos carteles en idioma extraterrestre poseen mensajes obscenos, pero no se pueden leer a simple vista. Curiosidades científicas Futurama alberga contenido especial introducido por los autores de la serie a manera de mensajes ocultos imperceptibles ante el ojo no familiarizado con ciertas ramas de la ciencia tales como la física, las matemáticas y la informática.Algunas de estas curiosidades son explicadas en La indoblable página de Bender Bending Rodríguez y Mathsmovies. * El tiempo que Fry estuvo congelado: Fry estuvo congelado exactamente 1000 años. Dado que el año gregoriano tiene 365,24250 días, mil años se traducen en 365242,50 por lo que Fry debe descongelarse medio día antes de las 12 de la noche del 31/12/2999, lo cual fue así. Adicional a esto, en ese mismo día, Bender hace el comentario: "El Museo es gratis los martes" lo cual es correcto debido a que el día 31/12/2999 será martes. * El Número de Hardy-Ramanujan: El 1729 es el llamado número de Hardy-Ramanujan, que es el más pequeño de los números Taxicab, es decir, el número natural más pequeño que puede ser expresado como la suma de dos cubos positivos de dos formas diferentes. : Este número aparece varias veces a través de la serie: Bender es el hijo #1729 (episodio "Cuento de Navidad"), la nave Nimbus tiene el 1729 grabado en su carrocería y En el episodio "El Par de cajas de Farnsworth" existe un Universo #1729. * El Gato de Schrödinger: El Club que diseña el profesor Farnsworth en su juventud en el episodio "Un Clon Propio" se llama "Schrödinger's Kit Kat Club", que podría traducirse como "Club de Gatitas de Schrödinger". El experimento del gato de Schrödinger es un experimento mental aparentemente paradójico, diseñado por Erwin Schrödinger para exponer uno de los aspectos más extraños, a priori, de la mecánica cuántica. : En la asignatura que imparte H. Farnsworth en la Universidad de Marte aparece en la pizarra un diagrama que, según los comentarios del DVD (episodio "Universidad Marte") es un dibujo de David Schiminovich, físico de Cal-Tech, parodiando un diagrama real de física de partículas, construido para que recordara a un perro haciendo sus necesidades (que parodia al gato de Schrödinger). El diagrama original es de Edward Witten, un importante físico-matemático que actualmente ejerce de profesor de Física en el Institute for Advanced Study en Princeton, New Jersey (USA). Sus trabajos principales tratan temas de supercuerdas y supersimetría. Precisamente, el perro de este diagrama está formado por supercuerdas que representan trayectorias de partículas elementales. * En un cierre cuántico: En el episodio "La Suerte de los Fry" aparece una carrera de caballos en la que el profesor Farnsworth protesta alegando que se ha modificado el resultado sólo por el hecho de medirlo. Él hace alusión a la Relación de indeterminación de Heisenberg que dice que la precisión con la que podemos medir la posición de una partícula en un instante dado es inversamente proporcional a la precisión con la que podemos medir la velocidad de esa partícula en ese mismo instante. Así que los jueces pudieron haber alterado el resultado sólo con el hecho de intentar medirlo. * P y NP: En el episodio "Pon tu Cabeza Sobre mi Hombro", aparecen dos misteriosos libros que llevan escrito en el lomo "P" y "NP" respectivamente. Presumiblemente, estos libros son una recopilación de problemas de clase P y de clase NP (Complejidad computacional) respectivamente. * Los intereses de la cuenta de Fry: En el episodio "Un pececito de dólares" el cálculo de los intereses de la cuenta de Fry cuando va al banco es 0.93*(1.0225)^1000 = 4 283 508 449,71 de dólares lo cual es bastante aproximado a los 4300 millones de dólares nombrados por la cajera. * El número de la bestia binaria: En el episodio "El bocinazo" el número que aparece reflejado en el espejo y del cual Bender se asusta es 1010011010. Usando el Sistema binario este número se expresa como 666. * El número del apartamento de Bender: En el episodio "Yo, Compañero" el número del apartamento de Bender es 00100100. Usando una tabla ASCII podemos observar que corresponde al símbolo "$" del dólar. * Procesador de Bender: En el episodio "Fry y la Fábrica de Slurm", puede verse con la linterna de rayos F del Profesor Farnsworth que el cerebro de Bender es un microprocesador MOS 6502 * La Botella de Klein: En el episodio "La Ruta de Todo Mal" el envase de la "Cerveza de Klein" es parodia de La Botella de Klein. * Principio de Pauli: Otra marca de cerveza que aparece en la serie es "St. Pauli's Exclusion Principle Girl". Esta marca de cerveza es una parodia de la existente marca de cerveza "St. Pauli" (lo de "Girl" es porque esta marca de cerveza organiza un concurso anual para elegir a la "Chica St. Pauli"). Es un juego de palabras con el "Principio de exclusión de Pauli", un conocido principio de Física Cuántica enunciado por Wolfgang Pauli, ganador del Premio Nobel de Física en 1945: dos electrones distintos no pueden ocupar simultáneamente la misma posición cuántica (No pueden tener los cuatro números cuánticos iguales). * Lenguaje Basic: En el episodio "El Infierno son los Demás Robots", en la Iglesia de Robotología puede verse una pancarta que dice: : 10 SIN: : 20 GOTO HELL: : Una analogía en lenguaje Basic que significaría: Pecado, luego ir a Infierno. (El propio título del capítulo, parodia la frase de Jean Paul Sartre El infierno son los otros.) : En el episodio "Yo, Compañero", una de las veces que Fry va a abrir la puerta de su apartamento se ve colgado en la pared un cuadro que pone: : 10 HOME: : 20 SWEET: : 30 GOTO 10: : Es decir: Hogar, dulce, ir a la primera línea (Hogar). * En la holocámara, Kif le muesta a Amy cómo sería su vida juntos, cuando Amy le pregunta ¿Tú lo hiciste? Kif responde: 4 millones de líneas de código en Basic. * Bucle de amor: En un cartel que sostiene un robot en el episodio "El Día de la Madre" puede leerse: : REPEAT {LOVE MOM} WHILE 1>0: : Esto no es más que un bucle que quiere decir "Repetir {Quiero a Mamá} Mientras 1>0″. Como "1>0" siempre es verdadero, se trata de un bucle infinito del que nunca se podrá salir. El lenguaje en el que está escrito es PASCAL. * TRS-80: En el episodio "El Bocinazo", aparece un robot llamado Tandy que lleva grabado en su carcasa "euro TRaSh 80″, el cual esconde el mensaje "TRS 80". Precisamente, TRS-80 era la designación para varias líneas de sistemas de microcomputadores producidos por Tandy Corporation, también cariñosamente o burlonamente conocido como el "Trash-80" ("Basura-80″). A principios de los años 1980, Tandy empezó a producir una línea de computadoras que eran más o menos PC compatibles, y dos de estos sistemas fueron el TRS-80 Model 2000 y el Tandy 1000. * Commodore 64: En el episodio "El Bocinazo", aparece un cuadro de un robot llamado Commodore LXIV. La Commodore 64 fue una computadora personal de la década de los 80. * iZac: En el episodio "Un Vuelo Para Recordar" aparece un robot cantinero cuyo nombre es iZac, un juego de palabras entre el Apple iMac e Isaac, el camarero de The Love Boat o Vacaciones en el mar, con quien guarda un gran parecido (pelo afro y gran bigote). * Chapek 9: En el episodio "Temor a un planeta Robot" el planeta habitado por robots se llama Chapek 9 el cual toma su nombre de Karel Čapek quien creó el término "Robot". * Futurama y los Macintosh: En el episodio "Temor a un Planeta Robot", El juez es una computadora Macintosh de la década de los 80. También, en el episodio "Universidad Marte" una miembro de la hermandad femenina le quita la carcasa al primer modelo Macintosh. En el episodio "Los Accionistas del Futuro" el comercial de Planet Express es una parodia de "1984", nombre con el que se conoce a un anuncio de TV muy popular para el lanzamiento de los Macintosh. Finalmente, en el episodio "Yo salí con una robot" cuando Fry va a implantar la personalidad de Lucy Liu en un robot en blanco, se puede leer en la caja '10 Blank robots, Mac formatted' (10 robots en blanco formateados para Mac). * Relatividad: En el episodio "Yo, Compañero" uno de los departamentos que Fry y Bender buscan es idéntico al cuadro "Relatividad" de Maurits Cornelis Escher. Bender parodia esto rodando por las escaleras en diferentes planos. * Velocidad de la luz: en la película "El gran golpe de Bender", el profesor Farnsworth ingresa su número de cuenta, el cual resulta ser, la velocidad de la luz, que es 299 792 458 m/s. Episodios La serie se componía de 4 temporadas en el momento de su cancelación. Posteriormente, en 2007, produjeron 4 películas que fueron divididas en 16 episodios para crear una quinta temporada. Tras la presión del público volvió a emitirse con la que sería la sexta temporada, de episodios nuevos, que se estrenó el 24 de junio de 2010. Películas Tras su cancelación en 2003, todo hacía suponer que el universo Futurama había llegado a su fin. Años después, las repeticiones de la serie en Cartoon Network (donde se retransmite en horario nocturno en el segmento adult swim, y con la debida publicidad) han conseguido que la serie recobre popularidad. Debido a ello, las autoridades de FOX llamaron a Matt Groening para saber si le gustaría continuar Futurama en una película. Finalmente el número de películas no fue una, sino cuatro, las cuales fueron lanzadas en DVD entre noviembre de 2007 y febrero de 2009. Los guiones de las mismas han sido escritos por David X. Cohen, Matt Groening, y el resto del equipo que trabajó en la serie original. El gran éxito de estas películas ha llevado a la Fox el 9 de junio de 2009 a confirmar 26 nuevos capítulos, que serán emitidos a partir del 24 de junio de 2010 en Comedy Central. Bender's Big Score Bender's Big Score,IMDb. Futurama: Bender's Big Score en Internet Movie Database fue la primera de las cuatro películas pautadas. Salió a la venta en DVD el 27 de noviembre de 2007 en Estados Unidos bajo el nombre de Bender's Big Score, y el 2 de abril de 2008 en España con el nombre de El gran golpe de Bender. Supone el regreso de la serie, tras 5 años sin emisión. La trama gira principalmente en torno a la conquista del planeta Tierra por parte de una raza de estafadores nudistas extraterrestres. En ella aparecen los principales personajes de la serie, así como una enorme cantidad de personajes secundarios. La película aborda también la relación Leela y Fry, además de la continuidad temporal durante los primeros años del siglo XXI. Como figuras invitadas, cabe mencionar al ex vicepresidente de Estados Unidos, Al Gore interpretándose a sí mismo, el rapero Coolio (como Kwanzabot), la comediante Sarah Silverman y el actor Mark Hamill. The Beast with a Billion Backs La bestia con un millón de espaldas en España y La bestia con billones de brazos en Hispanoamérica,www.foxtvdvd.es es la segunda entrega estrenada el 24 de junio de 2008 en Estados Unidos. Se narra lo ocurrido al final de la primera película cuando aparece una especie de desgarro en el espacio conocido como "la anomalía" y que resulta ser una puerta a otro universo, donde vive un ser de tamaño planetario con millones de tentáculos que tomará el control del planeta, Fry conseguirá novia y después será el supremo pontífice de una religión mientras Bender encabezará una sociedad robótica secreta que quiere la aniquilación de los humanos, pero son todo lo contrario. El reparto incluye a Stephen Hawking interpretándose a sí mismo, David Cross (como Yivo) y Brittany Murphy (como Colleen, la novia de Fry). Bender's Game La tercera película, Bender's Game,IMDb. Futurama: Bender's Game en Internet Movie Database fue estrenada directo en DVD y Blu-rayFuturama Feature Length Movie DVD Specs. http://www.2snaps.tv/9812689 el 3 de noviembre de 2008 en Gran Bretaña y el 4 de noviembre en Estados Unidos. Debido al aumento del precio de los combustibles, la tripulación del Planet Express se embarca en una misión peligrosa: infiltrarse en la única mina de materia oscura, el origen del combustible de todas las naves espaciales. Pero lo que descubren es un lugar mucho más especial... un mundo medieval donde dragones, magia y borrachos caballeros rodean y se fijan en Bender sospechosamente. Into the Wild Green Yonder La cuarta película, Into the Wild Green Yonder,IMDb. Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder en Internet Movie Database''que en España se titula ''"Hacia la verde inmensidad", y en Latinoamérica "Hacia el Lejano y Salvaje Verde", se estrenó, en EE.UU., el 24 de febrero de 2009 en DVD y Blu-Ray. En España salió a la venta el 13 de mayo de 2009. Describe la lucha de Leela dentro de un comité ecológico feminista en contra de los abusos ecocidas de Leo Wong al querer crear un campo de mini-golf inter-estelar. Leela es ayudada por Fry, el cual por un accidente puede leer la mente, descubrimiento realizado por un encuentro con los socios de "La liga de los chiflados" los cuales tienen esa misma capacidad. -Curiosidad- En la cabecera está escrito en alien: The Humans shall not defeat us (Los humanos no nos derrotarán). Situación actual de Futurama Posteriormente de haber salido a la venta las cuatro películas, Matt Groening y David X. Cohen firmaron un acuerdo con 20th Century FOX para dos temporadas más. La primera de ellas, se encuentra completa en EE.UU. y consiste en la fragmentación de las respectivas películas en episodios de 22 minutos aproximadamente. Las siguientes llevaron un crecimiento más lento y pesado, debido a un desacuerdo entre los actores de doblaje estadounidenses y 20th Century Fox, ya que los actores querían volver con sus salarios completos. Incluso se realizaron castings en la San Diego Comic Con de 2009. Tras el mutuo acuerdo de los actores de doblaje estadounidenses y 20th Century FOX, se confirmó que Futurama volvería a las televisiones con nuevos episodios para mediados de 2010. Comedy Central emite desde el 24 de junio cada jueves a las 22:00 horas uno de los 26 capítulos de la sexta temporada. Premios Emisiones internacionales * En Colombia la serie es transmitida por Caracol Televisión los sábados como intermedio de Los Simpson y por la Fox, a partir de las 20:00 de lunes a viernes. * En Australia, la serie fue presentada en el Seven Network cuando comenzó la serie, pero quedó fuera del aire durante unos años, hasta 2006, cuando fue adquirida por Red Diez. La serie también se trasmite en FOX. * En el Reino Unido, se transmiten episodios de la temporada 1 hasta la 4 por Sky One y Sky Two. * En Israel la serie salió al aire en Bip, en el canal de televisión por cable HOT. * En toda Hispanoamérica, el programa es transmitido por FOX Latinoamérica, de lunes a viernes antes de Los Simpson.[http://www.mundofox.com/la/series/futurama Futurama], Fox Latinoamérica * En Venezuela se transmite por CanalFox de lunes a viernes, de 8:00 p.m. a 8:30 p.m. Anteriormente fue transmitida por Televen. * En Chile se transmite de lunes a viernes en horario de mediodía que fluctua entre las 12:00 y las 13:30 (aunque comúnmente es intermediada por capítulos de Los Simpson) por Canal 13. Actualmente se presentan las 4 películas de Futurama separándolas en 3 a 4 bloques (capítulos), dando dos capítulos diarios. Además de la cadena FOX de lunes a sábado a las 20:00. Desde abril de 2011, se emite a las 12.00 entre los capítulos de Los Simpson. * En Argentina las tres temporadas fueron transmitidas por Telefe todos los jueves a las 23:30 horas, con un alto número de rating en el año 2000 y después en 2001 fue emitida la tercera temporada las 23:00, después pasa a los viernes junto con Padre de Familia a las 23:00 y un año después se pasaron las 3 primeras temporadas a las 17:00. Actualmente se transmite por la cadena Fox, de lunes a domingo a las 20:00. * En Brasil fue transmitida inicialmente por SBT en 2000. Después de que Rede Globo dejara de emitir Los Simpson de SBT, Padre de Familia y Futurama en 2003. Fue emitida en los domingos a la tarde, pero tenía muy poca audiencia. Después de mucho tiempo, para sorpresa de los fans, la cadena Band, comenzó a emitir la serie todos los días de semana a las 20h10 en el inicio de 2010. * En Ecuador se transmite por Teleamazonas los sábados a las 14:30, también lo transmite la cadena Fox, con dos repeticiones diarias. * En México, se estrenó en XHIMT Azteca 7 en 2001, emitiéndose los miércoles, pero fue retirado de su programación porque la audiencia prefería a Los Simpson. Actualmente se transmite por la FOX. * En Perú se transmite por la Fox, a partir de las 20:00. * En Bolivia se transmite por Fox, a partir de las 20:30. Anteriormente, se solía transmitir en Bolivisión en el lapso de 1999 a 2002. Luego la serie salió del aire aunque tenía un alto rating de audiencia. Actualmente se transmite la cuarta temporada por la red Unitel los domingos a partir de las 18:00. * En España, la serie se estrenó en 2000 en Antena 3, emitiendo las 4 temporadas al completo. En 2004 la serie dejó de emitirse en la cadena hasta que en 2007, laSexta compró la serie y la empezó a emitir los sábados y domingos por la tarde. Después de emitir Futurama repetidamente varias veces, en febrero de 2010 se dejó de emitir en la cadena, para volver a emitirse al siguiente verano por las mañanas. Al cabo de unos meses, Antena 3 compró los derechos para televisión de las películas para emitirla en Neox. La nueva temporada se estrenó el 20 de julio de 2010 a las 23.00, después de El show de Cleveland.Neox estrena el martes 20 'The Cleveland show' y la sexta temporada de 'Futurama' Además, Fox España estrenó Futurama desde los comienzos del canal y a partir de noviembre de 2010 recupera la emisión desde la temporada 1. Véase también * Cómics Futurama * Blernsball * Anexo:Episodios de Futurama * Futurama: Bender's Big Score * Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs * Futurama: Bender's Game * Futurama (videojuego) * Los Simpson * Anexo:Créditos de apertura de los capítulos de Futurama * Anexo:Hechos de los episodios de Futurama Referencias Enlaces externos * * Futurama en laSexta * Fox España Página oficial de Futurama (en español). * Futurama Wiki en ShoutWiki. Categoría:Futurama Categoría:Programas de televisión finalizados en 2003 Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1999 Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 2008 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en España Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Cubox 2008 Categoría:Cubox 2009 Categoría:Cubox 2010 Categoría:Cubox 2011 Categoría:Series de televisión canceladas que han vuelto a emitirse af:Futurama ar:فيوتشوراما (مسلسل) be:Футурама be-x-old:Футурама bg:Футурама bn:ফিউচারামা bs:Futurama ca:Futurama cs:Futurama da:Futurama de:Futurama el:Futurama en:Futurama eo:Futurama et:Futurama eu:Futurama fa:فیوچراما fi:Futurama fr:Futurama ga:Futurama gl:Futurama gv:Futurama he:פיוצ'רמה hr:Futurama hu:Futurama id:Futurama is:Fjarlæg framtíð it:Futurama ja:フューチュラマ (アニメ) ka:ფუტურამა ko:퓨처라마 la:Futurama lb:Futurama lmo:Futurama lt:Futurama lv:Futurāma mk:Футурама ms:Futurama nah:Futurama nl:Futurama (televisieserie) nn:Futurama no:Futurama pl:Futurama pt:Futurama ro:Futurama ru:Футурама simple:Futurama sk:Futurama sl:Futurama sq:Futurama sr:Футурама sv:Futurama tr:Futurama uk:Футурама uz:Futurama zh:乃出個未來